The Sith Lord wizard
by Lion the fox
Summary: Every one though that his brother was the boy-who-lived and he was a nobody to everyone! Is parents don't even know we're is Room is so he hates
1. Red eyes

Chapter one the sith

Sadly I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter

A young boy was mad it had been weeks since is so called parents had even bother to feed him all they care about was his little brother James the second the boy-who-lived and he Harry was forgotten in the potter manor! If it hadn't been for the house elf he would have died but they took pity on him and brought him is meals! And was here that he realized that he hated is parents he had for a while but now he was ready to accept that he hated!

But then some things odd happen as he got up to get some food from what the house elf got he look in the mirror he saw to his choke is eyes were normally green but now they red blood red! He started in choke for a few seconds it was the only thing different he normally look like is father except for the lighting scar on is forehead which he got wean is brother survived the killing curse! Pis eye were normally Chapter one the sith

Sadly I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter

A young boy was mad it had been weeks since is so called parents had even bother to feed him all they care about was his little brother James the second the boy-who-lived and he Harry was forgotten in the potter manor! If it hadn't been for the house elf he would have died but they took pity on him and brought him is meals! And was here that he realized that he hated is parents he had for a while but now he was ready to accept that he hated!

But then some things odd happen as he got up to get some food from what the house elf got he look in the mirror he saw to his choke is eyes were normally green but now they red blood red! He started in choke for a few seconds it was the only thing different he normally look like is father except for the lighting scar on is forehead which he got wean is brother survived the killing curse! Pis eye were normally emerald green but now they were red!

He walked away from the mirror he raised is hand at the apple and it flew to him! He looks down in surprise yes he did magic before but this never happened to no one he knew! What was happening he thought scared but also joyfully!

On a star ship Darth Âzhoiqoiz was singing a strange power coming from 64674653 a planet that he was studying for attack the power was so powerful he knew it it was the force not just that it was full of hate which means that who ever it was he could be trained! He had just finished a message to the temple to see if he should investigate!

He did not have to wait long he got a answer in a few seconds it read Âzhoiqoiz you can follow the force to find it source and judge what to do from their was all the messages said! He had to go down and find the source the force was strong with this one!

He was on 64674653 and training the force he could feel were it was lending which was a large manor! He look in a window to see a small black hair boy with red eyes looking in the mirror he could feel it was him all the force was coming from!

He used force walk which allowed him to walk past walls as he did that the boy jumped! Who are you ask the boy nervously? I'm Âzhoiqoiz and I would like to talk to you about what going on said Âzhoiqoiz!

You have red eyes to said the boy more nervously? Yes I do but it normal for a sith I said what you're name boy? Harry what the sith he asked?

I told him about the sith not all of it but still a far lot! Harry looks at me listening to every word I said and then ask so I'm a sith he asked? No not yet but soon I will take you to the temple to tranei said! do you have family Harry I ask p? Yes but I hate all of them he said make ing is eyes more red! Come Harry I will take you to the temple I said

We got there in the middle of Jedi raid Âzhoiqoiz said to me stay here on the ship and he ran off! About 20 Jedis came on the ship that I was on and I don't know what I did but I raised my hand and all of the jedis flew out all died Âzhoiqoiz look at me with open eyes and said you will do well here!

Ok that was my first chapter please review


	2. The mistake

Two years later the young sith was walking down the hallway of the temple! His red shoto was on is side! He like to used a shoto as it was small which was great because he used more force than his blade!

Harry Potter was a force master even at such young age! Force push was is favourite, but he was amazing at mind control and much more! He was very young but one of the most powerful sith in the order

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

The peace part was the first prat that he got all is young life he had no peace in is life nor ever!

Passion prat was harder but he believes that,hate,rage and love was what gave him power! Strength means to have passion was to make you more powerful! Victory was well self explanatory! My chains was to have what you came here for! For him it was to get back because of is so called mother or father!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was going to see the attack on the potters lily and Jammes said that jammesII would have to be older to watch the it! But today was the day, he walk to jammes the second and put is wand to is head and pulled out is memory and put it in the

Pensieve and poured it in!

He and jammes are lily were in jammes II room but then Tom came in the door and said avada kedavra but the green lite hit the emerald eyed boy not jammes II! The room burned a hot moon shape Ring feel on jammes head and scad his head!

Every one was silent he Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had made a mistake it was not a small one no it was huge what would the papers say what lily say he had not seen Harry in four years!

Lily said we will call Harry her voice was shaking! A house elf came and said master Harry had disappeared two years ago!


	3. The attack on the Jedi temple

Wrong boy who lived?

James the second was thought to be the boy who lived but no it was is brother Harry! It was a ring who made James famous moon scar! But we're is the real boy who lived? He went missing two years ago! Wick a house elf who works for the potters said " master Harry was being mistreated by his parents staved, made to do all the chores and more! I had to give him food, if I could get away I would give butterbear and chocolate frogs, but that was only very rare wean I was found master James would kick me and put me in the fire for a minute with spells that I would not die but feel the pain! Lily and James were not available for comment!

Rita skeeter daily profit!

The potters were forced to deal with howlers after howlers and so on! Most said the same thing HOW DEAR YoU and so on but they did feel like they deserve it! house elf was takeing a way for questioning And the public was hating them!

As they were looking through Harry stuff they found is diary it was black it was the ones that they got for Jamey which was never used they had gotten it for he could learn how to read and write but it had gone missing the first day!

Today wick gave me this she said it would help me with my life so here I go

My name is Harry

age 3

my mom is lily she hates me

My dad is James and he hates me too

My brother is jammes the second but every on calls him jammy every one loved him because he the boy-who-lived and savoury of the world!

Lily was horrified by the thought that her on son hated her and thought the she did the same! And time she was impressed By his. Knowledge At such a young age! James said look there is the book we got for Jamey to become a animagus like me!

The young sith was on Mission to destroy the Jedi temple with about 100 more sith which he was the youngest and the most powerful! As their land in front of the temple the guards Saw them and attack but they were no match!

As they walked through the doors about 20 Jedis were there all with there lite sabre out! He ran to the leader or so that he thought was! It was a hard battle but he had the upper hand he was smaller than is opponent and he easily dodged The attacks and soon the Jedi body was on the ground lifeless and could!

He and the most powerful would go to the Council and take care of that and the rest would go clear the the temple! As he walked into the room were the council would normally take place but it was almost empty only tow were in there! They were very powerful but he was more they went down in some time!

They walked out of the temple after sending out an all clear to the escapees So that the ones who rammed would deal with them! He had to wipe the blood Of is hand as he knew that he would be made emperor of the sith!

An Okay that was it please comment and tell me what is animagus form should be and just In case you are wondering He was a very smart kid so smart he got is form at four!


End file.
